The CPU's Hero?
by Darknexus7
Summary: What happen's when Ryuto ends up in the Hyperdimension after a freak accident? can Chu chu and the crew pick him up to take him home if he even wants to leave that is. Disclaimer I do not own Hyperdimension or Mugen Souls
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Hero Arrives...Accidentally

(Ryuto Pov)

"Ugh..man that hurt." I said rubbing the back of my head in pain I noticed I was in some weird forest. "Where am I?" were my thoughts when I remembered what happened

(Flashback)

"Hey Ryuto I need your help with something." it was strange Elka usually ignores me or is just an ass why would he need my help? After going over to him he pointed at the warp drive and said "Thing won't start up no matter what I do and from what I've seen you fix your quite the handyman mind fixing so I may not get my eloquent hands dirty." I nodded even if I didn't enjoy how he looked down on me I was too nice of a person to deny and as I worked on it I felt something spark covering me with energy. Next thing I see is a bright light and then I'm falling."

(Flashback end)

"Crap! The warp drive must've kicked on and warped me to some random world.." my rant to be was interrupted by a low growl from the bushes to my left a large wolf monster appeared."Oh for the love of...I can't catch a break can I? Hey uhh nice doggy we don't have to fight do we I can throw you a stick or something." the wolf rushed me and I dodged out of the way standing up I sighed "It's never that easy."

(Nepgear Pov)

I was walking with Uni and IF looking for a Fenir that was causing trouble when we heard what sounded like a fight going on. We rushed over as IF said "Gear be ready to transform same with you Uni who knows if this isn't involving the Fenrir." we nodded and as we got to the small clear we were shocked to see a guy around IF's height taking the creature on. The boy said while dodging

"Tch come on you don't wanna kill me cause..whoa!..I really don't want to fight you." he then jumped off the wolf's head to it's backside. I decided to jump in my sword clashing against the creature's claws as it lunged towards where the boy stood I then said

"You need to get out of here it's dangerous." the boy instead was just staring though and I pushed the Fenrir back IF and Uni also coming to my right and left sides. The boy sighed and stood up walking over while putting his hands in his pockets.

"The same could be said for you besides I'm a hero I can't run from a fight especially when people that are as important looking as you guys are around." his smile was genuine and goofy kind've like Neptune's the boy suddenly rushed at high speeds the creature roared taking a swing at him with it's claws he jumped landing it's leg for mere seconds before being equal with the creature's head and doing an Axe kick into the thing's head. He back flipped off of it as a fire sparked onto his fist and he called out"Burning Draco Smash!" the strike pushed the creature back

"Whoa talk about crazy strength." IF said surprised at the boy's ability to push around the Fenrir when it growled doing a quick slash which sent the boy smashing into a tree. He went to stand up when the monster was on top of him in seconds I wouldn't make it and it was too close to the boy for Uni to shoot it. As it lunged at him he was once again slammed into the tree I could tell he was knocked unconscious and as it went to slam its claw into his head I parried the strike before blasting it back with the M.B.P.L IF followed up with four quick slashes and Uni finished it off with a hail of bullets.

"So what do we do with him?" Uni asked pointing to the unconscious boy after debating we took him back to the Planeptune Basilicom.

(Ryuto Pov)

I heard voices it sounded like they were arguing I had a killer headache and went to sit up I opened my eyes a girl's face was in mine"Lady Chu chu? I asked questioningly and she nodded no before saying in a cheery voice

"Nope I'm Neptune nice to meet ya!" I looked at the girl in front of me she had a purple hair and strange clothes

"Just what world am I on?" I wondered when Neptune as she was named called out

"Hey Nepgear your mystery hero is awake!" the girl from before walked in though she was dressed and looked slightly different

"Didn't she have pink hair?" I thought and then she asked

"Um are you alright you got hit pretty hard back there." I nodded I was tougher than I looked

"Yeah I'll live as long as I don't deal with any more giant dogs for awhile." I smiled while Nepgear as I guess her name was giggled at what I said. Neptune then said

"So what's your name I mean Nepgear said you called yourself a hero and all that jazz so you must have some badass name." I pushed myself off the couch adjusting my goggles and sticking my hands in my pockets.

"My name is Ryuto I'm a hero from a world called Soil world." they blinked and I lightly chuckled rubbing the back of my head it sounded cooler in my head like most things. Nepgear then shot over to me stars in her eyes and said

"Your from a different world!" I nodded and Neptune shrugged saying

"That's pretty cool..wait you aren't here to do some kind of alien invasion are you!" I quickly nodded no and said

"Hehe believe or not I ended up here on accident guess this is what I get for calibrating a warp driver mid space travel." Nepgear's eyes were even wider in happiness saying

"You're an engineer..that's worked on warp drives...you must come to my lab we can work on a mech together!" she was actually drooling while thinking of the modifications I could make to her mech. I looked at Neptune and asked

"She's talking about a model right?" she nodded no and I looked in surprise as she explained

"She's a geek's geek a super mech girl who loves getting tools for presents,building things with her hands,programming among other things." I think me and Nepgear are going to get along just fine.

"Ahem." a small voice said I turned to see an adorable girl sitting on a book even with a stern look she was abnormally cute.I gave her a smile and said

"Hi I'm Ryuto a hero." before I could continue she said

"Yes I've heard anyway Neptune I think we need to have another lecture on why you shouldn't slack off while Nepgear takes Ryuto sightseeing to learn his surroundings. It may be sometime before he can go home as it will take awhile to prepare a spell for it I am Historie." I nodded before saying one last thing

"It's nice meeting you Lady Historie." it made the little fairy turn red with embarrassment for one reason or another before she huffed out

"Why can't people be more polite like you?" I shrugged before heading off with Nepgear.

(Nepgear Pov)

This was the first time I interacted with a boy alone that wasn't a basilicom worker or some sideshow villain and honestly it was enjoyable. "And there was the time me and Soul decided to have a spar on the main deck I remember the look of surprise on his face when I had dodged his slash then I decked him hard enough in the face to send him crashing into one of the shops." I chuckled he had told me about his little group he ran with it was interesting to say the least I was a little bit worried about the fact he was a chronic pervert but, it should be fine.

"I'm guessing your uh her name was Chu chu correct she wasn't happy with you or him." he nodded no and said

"Funnily enough it blew over pretty well when I explained things to her and she let me off with a warning same with Soul." he took a sip of his coke we at were the new shop that had opened up the Reimu Burger not sure why but , it's mascot was themed after a miko. I was caught off guard when I heard a

"Hey Gear" and following after that a "Hi Ge-Ge" I turned to see Compa and IF they had walked over with their food to sit with us at the table. IF looked at Ryuto and asked "So how ya doin mister hero the name's IF and next to you is Compa." I wondered if it was going to be a common theme for him to be called that.

"My name's Ryuto and it's nice to meet you both." he then under his breath made a comment that i'm pretty sure we all caught though I was the only one who understood what he meant "Why can't meeting new people always go this smoothly." IF then asked

"So I have to ask how strong are you?" he wondered and we all dropped our jaws at what he said

"Well I've beaten a planet eating monster but, then again I had my friends with me though I'm pretty confident I could handle most of the guys in my group besides Shirogane." they were lost on the planet eating monster bit I on the other hand knew about his teammates and Compa asked

"Are there girls on your team to?" he nodded yes but, quickly said

"Yeah but, Welsh and Sharuru are too young for me to go all out on, Maria is too busy to fight since she's constantly making spells, Dees is usually tweaking her weapons,Belaria is goddess of destruction, I could go on but, to summarize most of the girls are too busy, not wanting to fight or way out of my league in power comparison the only one I could get a sparring match with is Tsukika and she'll sit there worrying over my injuries so I don't try to fight her often." they were surprised then IF looked at me and Inquired

"Why not spar against me,Compa and Nepgear." he looked surprised before rubbing the back of his head nervously saying

"I'm not to sure I really don't want to cause you guys any trouble." Compa smiled reassuringly at him

"It's fine I'm a nurse in training so if anything goes wrong I can bandage you all up." I then decided to chip in

"Coming here could have weakened you abilities so we need to take an evaluation of your current power."He finally gave in and we headed towards the colosseum for a friendly sparring there IF waked out onto the platform first with Ryuto on the other side right as they were going to test who was faster there was a rumble and a msg appeared on my N-gear.

(meg reads)

To: Nepgear

From Historie

Subject:UNDER ATTACK

The City is being attacked by some rowdy monsters hurry home!

(Msg end)

I had read it aloud and we bolted I heard IF say "Looks like I'm going to get a firsthand sight of you fighting eh Ryuto." he nodded picking up speed when we reached the entrance of the city I was shocked to see the state of the monsters waiting for us they were..viral.

(Ryuto Pov)

The creatures looked like they were buffed out Neptune and Histoire were already fighting and were having a rough time. "Let's join the fight!" I called out the others right behind me. I gave a monster in front Neptune a good punch to the face and followed up with a second strike my fist covered in a blazing fire calling out"Blazing Draco Smash!" it was consumed by the fire as another monster that looked like a gooball with a dog's face I quickly said "Earth Ogre's Crush!" it splatted into the ground before scattering into data. I looked to see how the others were doing when I saw two bright glows when it was gone I blinked

"Hm take this Delta Slash" the tiny Neptune had become a beautiful busty woman who wiped the floor with multiple monsters and Nepgear was also looking even more cute than before I held back my nosebleed while they cleaned the monsters up. Neptune was about to ask me something when a voice said

"Tch well this was expected leaving beasts to do a demon's job." the cloaked being landed in between planeptune soldiers that froze before falling over dead. Neptune then said her voice analytic and cold

"You would be?" he just chuckled before raising an arm the corpses of the guards turned purple and warped into more monsters.

"Just a hunter after his mark for now however I shall retreat do keep living little goddess to be."

With a blazing fist I smashed through the monsters and then with my other arm electricity covered it"Sparking Draco Smash" I missed as he shifted to the side and chuckled at me saying

"Your an unprecedented variable it'll be fun to add you to the calculations." he disappeared into darkness as I cracked my knuckles in annoyance.

"You're quite strong thank you for the help Ryuto." I felt nervous she was downright sexy I mean she might even beat Lady Chu chu.I just answered

"I..it's nothing really you're my friends I can't stand by when something's messing with you hehe. She then hugged me I could feel the nose bleed build rapidly but, I struggled to contain it she was so soft. After she let me go I felt it go down and I sighed while thinking"Soul, Shirogane and Dees owe me five dollars for not nosebleeding while hugging a busty beauty."

Chapter 1 end

Omake 1 The first red Ryuto geyser...on Accident(maybe).

"Neptune wait don't run out of the bath without a towel Ryuto is.!" Nepgear yelled as Neptune bursted into the living room and Ryuto saw her his face turned scarlet before a jet of red rocketed him out of the glass window. After they were both dressed and Ryuto was properly brought inside from his head dive into the concrete he explained how his Lady Chu chu had cruelly trained him to violently nosebleed whenever a girl was showing any type of nudity to him naming it the "Red Ryuto Geyser"

Omake end

Author's note- Ok so I'm going to try a Mugen Souls crossover since I didn't see any fics for this besides one really short one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hero Meets the Other Goddesses

(Ryuto Pov)

I was surprised to hear that Neptune and Nepgear were goddesses"well then again it would explain the transformations goddess's love that kind of thing." I sadly chuckled to myself thinking of Lady Chu Chu she was on my mind so I couldn't sleep even if I felt like it. I pushed myself up looking around for a second before nodding to myself. I at the moment was wearing some pajamas designed in the planeptune style. I opened the balcony and climbed to the roof of the building when I reached the top I stared at the stars counting them in my head."Lady Chu Chu I wonder where you are if you're even looking for me hehe." it hurt bad but, if there's a plus to all this I'm not being abused by women for once.

"Ryuto?" I heard a voice I turned to see Neptune she was transformed in a nightgown she was surprised to see me.I gave her a slight smile as she walked over sitting next to me. "Did you come to admire the beauty of the night as well." she asked her voice was calming i couldn't lie to it so I told her

"No I was thinking of home and my friends." all the while I was thinking"This feels weird like the times I wish I could talk seriously with Chu Chu without an argument or insult." she nodded and said

"It hurts I know how it feels being tossed into a place you're unfamiliar with it's happened to me twice but, you'll find new friends here I'm sure." I nodded the pain was being numbed by her words it helped a lot more than she knows. "So." she stated looking at me with an analytic look "About how strong you are Nepgear told me about what you said." I sweat dropped I forgot how big I talked myself up to be

"Though I did send a very combat ready Soul through a vendor for a very different reason." I thought blandly at my jealousy induced rage before giving off a shy laugh"yeah I may have exaggerated a bit but, as a hero I want to be a beacon for hope so I couldn't say I was the weakest which I'm not." she chuckled at me before saying

"I understand the idea I am a goddess I have a nation to inspire and rule." I nodded no and told her

"Your wrong there a hero is someone who believes in the faith of their god and people raised from the bottom to reach the top, a goddess is the one who blesses them, is the light that guides them to the end of their journey and is the one whose ideals give both the hero and the people the strength to keep moving forward despite the darkness... or that's how I see it anyway." I then thought "I sounded like something from a freaking t.v show now she'll never take me seriously." I waited for the skeptical response

"I find that an interesting way to take things..for a pervert hero who can be sent flying by a nosebleed." I groaned she brought it up even in this form and in a bright light she returned to normal giving me a bright grin

"Anyway some of my friends are coming over with their siblings be ready to meet them Ryuto." she bolted off energetically towards the balcony I followed while thinking

"I think I can sleep now …." I took one more look towards the stars giving off a grin before going into the living room and crashing into the couch to sleep.

(TimeSkip 4 Hour Skip)

I woke up and pulled myself up looking over I saw the little fairy oracle Historie rushing about so I asked"Hey Lady Historie after I get dressed want some help?" she looked over at me before nodding. So after getting into my clothes which were washed and cleaned to perfection looking at them I noticed not a single wrinkle"She even Ironed the to perfection lord this is too much for a peon like me." I shook my head I wasn't a peon at the moment I was a hero right.

"So I need you to either cook food and brew some tea or clean up the living room." I nodded before saying

"I'll do both."she nodded before going wide-eyed and saying

"What do you mean you'll do both?!" I chuckled sheepishly I figured this would happened and responded

"When me and my friends were at the base I took care of most of the basic chores like dusting,cleaning and we took turns cleaning so I should be fine." she was about to say that I shouldn't push myself or something along those lines I simply told her"You work a lot to keep this place running so relax for a bit Lady Historie leave it to me." she dumbly nodded and I got to work.

(Neptune Pov)

I woke up as lazily as usual when I remembered a key detail of today"The other's are coming over!" I wasn't worried that they would be angry since I do this a lot I'm more worried for Ryuto he doesn't seem like the type to easily insert himself into a group especially an all girl group. I laughed eternally though at the thought of his greeting to the other goddesses and candidates being a Red Ryuto Geyser. I walked outside to of my room after getting dressed and energetically greeting them normally I didn't see Ryuto. "Where is he?" I thought while taking a seat next to Noire who looked at me weirdly probably noticing my troubled expression which dropped when as the boy seemed to have a thing for doing shocked me. He walked over to plates one full of snacks the other had the tea kettle and cups. He sat them down and said

"Here you go." and promptly went back to the couch and I sighed questions incoming 1 2 3

"Neptune! Who is he?!" Noire roared her face red from rage and probably jealousy from the looks of it I gave a teasing smile while Ryuto simply let off a sigh figuring what she was thinking. That's when Uni said

"Um sis that's the guy we saved yesterday." she quickly covered her jealous outburst going back to her calm composure saying "I see so why is he still around?" she gave me a very questioning look the others were doing the same without the intensity and Ryuto coughed trying to take their attention off of me.

Their eyes were on him and I could see him shy off before gulping and saying "My name's Ryuto i'm a hero from another world Neptune is letting me stay with her till they can send me back." they nodded in acceptance and Uni scoffed

"A hero..huh you got knocked out pretty quick by the fenrir." he chuckled in response before saying with a dumb smile

"Well I got dropped from pretty far and I can't fly besides being thrown from a spaceship to a random world can leave you a little more than rattled." Vert then interjected

"Okay then Uni why not test him then?" she responded then with

"Maybe I will c'mon Nepgear us vs him." Ryuto looked at me with a what do I do look and I shrugged he sighed before saying

"Guess this works out we can finally have that practice match Nepgear." she smiled nodding happily.

(Ryuto Pov)

I didn't know how to feel about this when the final goddess who hadn't said anything spoke up looking up from her book"Maybe I can get a round in with the Breastasaurous Rex next to me." pointing to the blonde goddess next to her she shut her book two girls that looked exactly the same besides their clothes color differences followed her out the door they looked at me one with a shyness in her eyes while the other held a steady getting back to the arena we were in before I noticed instead of just Nepgear and Uni the twins from before were there.

"Um I think this is a bit much for a test." I rubbed the back of my neck and Uni said

"Really I mean as a hero you should be able to do well against us." I clicked my tounge in annoyance and responded dryly

"Yeah a human vs four goddesses to be fair enough."I heard the countdown this was going to be a when the fight began I dodged instantly multiple bullets about scraping me "Shit and I thought Dees was quick on the draw." i thought. I couldn't think for long Nepgear was ontop of me with a slash of her sword I flushed my fist with flame so i didn't lose it jumping back. I landed only to be whipped up by a hurricane and thrown near the edge of the arena picking myself up I coughed while thinking"Course the small ones are the magic users." I quickly jumped out of the way of a sniper shot aimed for the head only to jump into an explosion. Landing on my back I rolled to dodge a downwards slash while huffing

"C'mon Ryuto attack." Nepgear said her sword aimed at me it was a nice invitation but, i wouldn't fall for it I go for her I take three attacks I needed a strategy.

"Well this is probably the stupidest idea I've ever had huh..it'll work probably." I went to punch Nepgear and at last second I used the flat of her blade as a springboard to jump over her making her fall into the double wind blast though the bullet missed it's mark. As I landed I rushed at Uni closing the distance only for her finger to flip a switch on her sniper it clicked and suddenly she held the trigger rapid firing. "Are you kidding me." I slipped past bullet after bullet only to get knocked away by a pillar of ice as the little twins moved beside Uni. I was then knocked to the ground by nepgear batting me to the ground with her blade.

"Just give up your a boy so your evil not a hero!" Ram said meanly and Rom quickly said

"That's mean Ram what about the fairy tales?." she humphed as Nepgear landed in front of all three of them.

(Neptune Pov)

"So how's Ryuto doing?" Blanc then said

"He's surviving if that's how you would like me to put it." I looked to see him quite beat down. He slowly stood up as Uni asked slightly concerned for his safety..hopefully

"You done yet?" he laughed holding his right arm his pain obvious I could visibly see his tired expression as his body was bruised and he was panting like a dying dog.

"Nah ya know hero's always got one final trick up their sleeves." he cracked his knuckles and a bright light glew from his palm."Here's the big finish Absoruyo..gahck!" he suddenly coughed up a bit of blood but,merely wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he fell to his knee.

I think he's at his limit"Okay that's enough.." I said and the girls didn't move as he pushed himself the light still bright in his hand sparks of..divine energy!He grunted before taking a test swing the light extended into a greatsword that radiates divine power on a grand scale.

"This is.. the power of a hero...Absoryutoly Heroic:Divine Slash ver" he did a single rushing slash appearing behind the girls. It hit them doing a fair amount of damage and Ryuto said

"As I thought modifying my final attack to be a wide slash instead of a stab did hit them all but, I'm still too weak to..gack!" as the sword shattered his arm sprayed a jet of blood from multiple wounds that opened and he fell to the ground unconscious.

(Ryuto Pov)

"Urrgh..what happened?" I pushed myself up only to meet the glare of Neptune.I noticed my arm was bandaged and she asked

"The hell is wrong with you ya could have died!" I chuckled she sounded pretty pissed and I responded

"Sorry bout that I figured you wanted to see my ultimate move though I did modify it a bit to try to fit the situation but, I guess I was a bit more roughed up after my plan was in it's final phase than I thought." the candidates and other goddesses were nowhere to be seen. "At the moment the other girls are having matches c'mon... if you're done nearly killing yourself?"

"No promises as a hero I gotta be ready to throw my life to the lions for innocent lives sake." she rolled her eyes and motioned me to follow her. When I walked out I saw the goddesses of the nation Leanbox I think was what it was called and Lowee the twins I think Rom was what one of them was named was waiting for a match to begin. Neptune ran over jumping over the railing to go into the arena and I just took to the corner away from the two goddesses and the twin candidates. Noticing my discomfort the Leanbox Goddess said

"Hello I am Vert Leanbox's CPU it's nice to finally formally introduce myself Ryuto." I nodded in response and said

"Yeah." I looked over to see Neptune and the black haired goddess fight on equal terms with their respective sisters when the small Lowee goddess said

"I am Blanc goddess of Lowee a pleasure and c'mon introduce yourselves." she said pushing the twins out of hiding and I quickly responded

"It's cool if they don't want to introduce themselves I can ask their names from Nepgear besides I'm only here temporarily." she was about to nod while giving a tiny glare at the girls when the blue one Rom i'm sure from her soft tone said

"I'm Rom and sorry for hurting you so bad mister Ryuto it's just i'm used to fighting against my big sister,her friends and my own." I smiled lowering myself down to her height she was like a more quiet and kinder Sharuru, I then looked at the other one who looked guiltily at me before saying

"I'm Ram and like Rom I'm sorry for hurting you." I smiled definitely a Welsh from how quick she was to be hostile to kind despite the lack of a hero obsession and obviously the mischievous type I then smiled standing while saying

"Nah you guys didn't do to much facing death is normal for a hero besides all you girls are doing is fueling my determination to grow stronger." they looked at me surprised when suddenly hopping back over was a hyper Neptune who gloated at the black haired goddess who was making tsundere-esque comments. Nepgear saw me and instantly apologized for what had happened

"I'm sorry Ryuto I forgot I was fighting a normal person and I let the battle go from 2v1 to a 4v1." Uni quickly interjected with

"I guess I'm to blame also for you nearly getting killed it was my idea for a 4v1 so sorry." I gave a shy laugh noticing the twins still standing behind me their sister and Vert were gone. I looked over the railing seeing Blanc and Vert going at it though none of them transformed during their matches. I responded to what Uni said

"It's fine like I told Neptune and the twins death is something hero's face as a part of their nature It only makes me stronger when I survive." The black haired goddess then said

"If you survive I'm Noire the Lastation CPU nice to meet..not that I wanted to meet you that is." I chuckled thinking of Chu Chu's bipolar transformation.

"Heh heh guess your right Lady Noire." she then said

"Wow someone who actually calls me a name with full respect of my position." it made me sweat drop at how happy calling her that had made her.I then sighed I wondered how everything was going back home.

(Chu Chu Pov)

"Wait a cotton pickin minute!..say that again Elka." the flame world hero chuckled nervously at me along the others looked at him expectantly as he gulped and said

"I had Ryuto work on the warp drive and I took a diagnostic report it fired prematurely teleporting him to a random world." there was a dark silence and I asked through clenched teeth

"You can find him right?" he nodded quickly and I told him

"Then get to work!" and I whispered lightly "How am I going to keep "her" from bawling her eyes out to death I mean she was planning on confessing." I thought of my close friend who had spilled to me her whole crush on the pervert peon.

Chapter 2 end

Author's note - I redid this chapter since a very helpful reviewer pointed stuff out to me I hope this is better than the original!


	3. chapter 3

The Hero vs The Hunter+A Very Livid Goddess

(Nepgear Pov)

After we parted ways with everyone me,Neptune and Ryuto headed back to the basilicom or anyways that was the plan until a voice lightly spoke in my head it was hypnotic" _ **Come closer to me...draw away from your friends..come to me."**_ I could almost feel the color drain from my eyes as I silently walked off the path behind the sights of Ryuto and Neptune. As I kept walking I could sense monsters watching me but, they kept to themselves not daring to ambush or get in the way of my mindless steps being pulled by the string that was the voice. " _ **That's it come closer...I shall free you from your shackles and chains."**_ I walked into a clearing standing there was the demon from before still cloaked in shadow like cloth his one present eye glowing a shade of purple that was dark and murky this time it was not hypnotic when he spoke but, in the trance I remained

"Ahh good you have arrived my dear target now time for you to come with me." I felt hesitant in the distant parts of my mind shut down and locked away by the voice I could feel the yells and warnings not to move to attack but, this feeling was stronger. One step at a time I got closer and closer he reached out to touch me with his inky black claw when a yell erupted

"Ain't happening bud!" an explosion of fire erupted in front of me as the spell broke and my head hurt like crazy.

"Ryuto?" I questioned both he and Neptune had came between me and the demon I went wide-eyed as the creature only growled lowly in anger.

"You alright Nep Jr?!" Neptune asked with worry for me in her eyes as I nodded and Ryuto glanced at me before returning his eyes to watching the demon. Her eyes flung to the demon's her glare cold and icy something that I haven't seen in Neptune ever. "So you creepazoid who are you since we missed your name last time!" the creature chuckled eye flashing red

"I am simply Necrosis now hand over your sister or your forfeiting your lives." shadow darkness swirled around the creature now named as Necrosis as his anger rose. Ryuto then looked at him with a small smile

"In the words of a friend of mine we can Interrogate later let's let our fists do the talking for now."he said cracking his knuckles while Neptune smiled drawing her sword.

(Violent Emotion Phantom Brave)

"Come let us see what a goddess and a self proclaimed Hero can do against me." Ryuto was behind him in seconds going for a strike to the back of the head. The creature slide like he was on ice dodging the attack as a skeletal arm smashed Ryuto into the ground with a heavy hit to the back before taking a slash from Neptune except her sword slid through him like water and he blasted her back with a heavy punch to the stomach.

"The hell he's quick and your sword phased through him." she nodded before saying

"Let's see how he takes **Delta Slash!** " the waves of energy collided against the creatures bony arms destroying them as Ryuto took the chance to get close yelling

"And for the follow up **Burning Draco Smash!** " the uppercut covered in flames sent the creature flying in the air though a magic symbol appeared under it stopping it's falling backwards and corrected the creature so it was standing atop the symbol in the air.

"What a wonderful display but, you'll need to do better.." he cut himself off disappearing suddenly before materializing behind both Ryuto and Neptune gripping them in skeletal hands. The growls of when did he and son of a bitch filled the air as the creature went to crush them when several rapid slashes severed and destroyed the appeared in front of them with a smirk

"Man you guys are lucky I was around." Ryuto coughed rubbing his throat for a second before saying

"Yeah thanks IF though me and Neptune were about to break free." she rolled her eyes and finally I stood up about to join the fight when another voice this one was scratchy grueling horrid as it hissed

" _ **You Will Stay Down girl you called upon this now watch**_ _ **!**_ " I simply fell back over weakness filling me up for some reason. The three were faring better against though it was still obvious he wasn't trying and he then said

"How annoying that you pests are crawling out of the wood works." he then snapped his fingers multiple bolts of darkness nearly crashing into them though they narrowly dodged as the ground became pitch black " **Execution: Feast of The Abyssal God!** " Shadows erupted swallowing all three of them whole before solidifying and suddenly in seconds Necrosis was in front of me once more about to take my hand I couldn't move I was paralyzed I couldn't move for whatever reason and it wasn't fear."Now to take you back so…" he was cut of when the darkness cracked before shattering completely. The three had landed huffing of exhaustion as necrosis stood in silence either annoyed or impressed I wasn't sure.

"Nice trick how about I show ya some of mine!" Ryuto called out energy built in his hand he lashed out with a fist of electricity " **Sparking Draco Smash** " the attack whiffed as the creature dodged it went to do a repeat of the beginning of the fight as Ryuto smirked as a large inferno eviscerated the bone hands I looked over to see IF using her Demonic Inferno and then Neptune appeared from out of the flames saying

" **Neptune Break!** " in series of rapid slashes midair the demon hissed in pain and at the last slash she yelled "Finish him Ryuto." he nodded running to meet the creature in its downward fall

"Here's some payback **Earth Ogre's Crush!** " the heavy punch smashed the ground heavily making large cracks in the earth. There was suddenly a wave of darkness that sent Ryuto backwards into the air as the wave shifted and smashed into him sending him to the ground the demon floated up chuckling.

(Song end)

"This is the most fun I've had in years even though you are mere rats to me time to finish the job." his hand glew dark black when the voice scratched in my head again

" **Want To Protect them order him to back away to leave."** I quickly yelled

"Stop don't hurt them!" Necrosis hissed in annoyance before looking at me he scowled while telling my friends

"I will show mercy this once be glad hero ,CPU and boring human I went wide-eyed as he whispered into my ear "If you want them to live to see the next dawn you will come to the CPU graveyard or well Planeptune,Lastation,Lowee and Leanbox will be covered in blood by my boss's rage understand little goddess to be?" I nodded dumbly his voice was quiet but, firm in my head he then stood to full height looking at Ryuto,Neptune and IF I could feel both his glare along with the smug grin that was hidden by the darkness of his hood. "I'll hold your deaths till later be thankful of this girl's mental state being important to me." I felt the weakness leave my legs and I leaped up with a sword swipe which he caught with a single claw.

"Waa how did you?" he chuckled before saying

"The weakness spell on you I weaved to wear off on my command so you could say I'm letting you get away…" he whispered the next bit in my ear"So don't forget your appointment it would be a shame if the streets were painted crimson. I didn't nod but, he held a claw out to a very fiery Ryuto a magic circle stopping the attack and throwing him back as he pushed me back to the ground. Darkness made mist swallowed him and he disappeared.

"Just what is that guy?" Ryuto grumbled getting up from eating dirt as Neptune shrugged and IF said

"I'll hit up some of my contacts in the guild to find out more on this guy if they can." all the while I was thinking about what I was going to have to do to meet this Necrosis and get answers I gulped returning to the graveyard where I beat Arfoire wasn't something I looked forward to especially not alone.

(On the G-castle Chu-Chu Pov)

"Will you hurry up!" I growled at the very quickly working fire hero beads of sweat running down his forehead in an almost comical way. He responded with a panicked

"I am I am it's just we're looking for one signature out of billions of people on millions of different worlds I'm no miracle worker besides why are you so tense over him being gone for awhile not like someone else can't clean and stuff?" I growled

"This is not the time to talk back besides it's best you listen to me because it ain't me I'm worried about more like a certain white-haired friend of mine who may or may not have a crush if you get what I'm saying you moron." The fire hero blinked I could tell that Elka's brain was slowly putting what I said together before going pale well paler than when I was yelling at him.

"Shoulda told me that before!" he was furiously typing on the keyboards now switching from one to the other I left him to his work with a sigh as I encountered two of the only ones on the ship unaware of Ryuto's disappearance Welsh and Sharuru. Welsh for one as much as I doubted she would admit looked up to Ryuto since he was the only one here that really preaches the whole hero business without some perverted twist and Sharuru seems to think he has potential as an evil person due to the fact he punched Soul through a vendor

" _Still trying to figure out why Soul won't even dare to bring it up."_ Welsh and Sharuru at noticing me bolted over smiling Welsh then said

"Hey Chuey where's Ryuto Sharuru has a question for him!" Sharuru looked at Welsh before saying

"It's nothing major Chu-Chu if he is busy at the moment I will spare time later to speak with him." I looked at how the little demon lord sat there twiddling her thumbs for an answer when suddenly the one person that I am dead terrified of finding out about Ryuto's disappearance appeared.

"Chu-chu I need to talk with you." it was Bell she was something else when it came to things but seeing as how her personality is calm and almost emotionless you'd think love would be a simple thing to her nope. When she first told me she was nervous that I would tell Ryuto by mistake and threatened to blow the G-castle to hell if I did in her own silent way of course. I nodded and Bell regarded Welsh with

"Me and Chu-chu are going to talk go play." Welsh nodded with a childish affirmative as Sharuru simply stared before walking off after her younger sister. After they were gone Bell asked me "I can't find Ryuto where is he?" it was a simple question though I knew what she meant

"Umm you see here's the problem…." I told her what Elka told me and well I think the main decks going to need a "few" repairs after her little Elka hunting spree which I found hilarious till a fireball about took my head off " _Could this get any worse?"_ that's when I saw Bell later on talking to Sharuru and Welsh both were crying lightly I could guess why. That's when she said

"It's alright though Ryuto will be found soon I'm sure and if Elka doesn't eh he." yep as I thought Elka's gonna die Bell never chuckles at anything that isn't funny in her sense of humor or she's thinking of ways to make those that push her too far suffer.

Chapter 3 end

Omake The Vendor Incident

"So Ryuto?" Soul asked the soil world hero while dodging out of the way of a punch that was thrown at him they were sparing and Ryuto said

"So what Soul?" Ryuto asked in wondering what the sun world hero was going to ask him

"How was it seeing Chu-Chu get in a swimsuit to get my attention?" in seconds the sun hero was hit hard in the stomach sent flying through the clothing vendor and Ryuto just said

"I think the swimsuit looked great and she didn't try gain any of your attention it was just to make you a peon I'm sure of that." in which both those watching and Soul learned that saying that Chu-chu's antics for more than gaining peons in front of Ryuto would not end well.


	4. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
